


Let Him Live

by laraanita



Series: The Miserable Mechs [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of The Miserable Mechs. Spoilers for end of season 1. Bumblebee prays for Raf after the attack from Megatron fills him with dark energon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myotpisopme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisopme/gifts).



> Inspired by Colm Wilkinson's performance of Bring Him Home in the 10th Anniversary Concert of Les Miserables. Part 3 of the drabble series, not necessarily in order.

Bumblebee had not prayed to Primus in...in a very long time, but as he gazed down at the pale shivering child in his hands, his spark reached out for his God even as his feet led him to his Prime.

 

_I know I haven't been the most faithful. I haven't been the best worshipper or the best mech. I – I never asked for anything I going to work for, not once..._

 

Raf gasped weakly and Bumblebee felt his spark freeze in terror, imagining the little one in his hands fading...

 

_But I'm asking for this. Please. Please Primus, even if you have to kill me to save his little spark, please do it. I'll die in his place...just save him._

 

The dark energon from Megatron's cannon had been meant for the scout, not for his precious passenger. Why then had their youngest charge taken the brunt of it? Bumblebee refused to believe it was Primus' will that the human perish at the hands of the warlord but when his gentle beeps to Raf only garnered a weak croak, he found it hard to keep that faith.

 

-0-

 

Ratchet didn't have a clue what he was doing. Bumblebee knew that the moment Raf was passed into his care and once more he found himself praying to a God that didn't seem to be listening.

 

_I'll do anything. I'll stop racing, permanently. I won't sneak out to drag race Knockout anymore, I promise. I won't tease Arcee for crushing on Optimus. I won't bother Ratchet when he's working. I'll watch Raf like a Cyhawk. I'll even work double – no, triple! Triple duty and look after Miko and Jack._

 

_Please. Please, I just...he's all I have left. He's my friend. My brother. Family. If that's not worth you listening to me then I don't know what is!_

 

Bumblebee keened in frustration and grief, slamming his fist into the nearest wall. It cracked and crumbled under the blow. _I'd give up my spark for him to live, what more do you want from me?! I have nothing else to give!_

 

Arcee drew him away, her voice a greater comfort to his aching spark than the silence greeting his pleas for help.

 

-0-

 

After Ratchet and June had stopped bickering long enough to work out how to save Raf, Bumblebee hadn't wanted to leave Raf's side. There had been the small nature of taking down Unicron, of course but the shock of losing Optimus had hit them all hard too. Now he found himself sitting on the floor by Raf's bed, the sleeping human curled up in the blankets in his protector's hands. Bee was careful to remain utterly still, all sensors trained on the recovering human. Ratchet hadn't protested, recognising that it would probably do them both good to be close after the chaos. He didn't have the spark to separate them.

 

For now Bumblebee was content to sit and protect, to watch over Raf and try not to think too hard about their leader abandoning them...

 

_Primus...when – when I asked you to save him, I...I almost believed you'd let him fade. I shouldn't have doubted you. I won't again. But it was me you were supposed to take...Not Optimus. I – I just hope he can forgive me._

 

He looked up at the medic's retreating back, spying the weariness in the old mech's frame. _I hope Ratchet forgives me too_...


End file.
